The Cat and the Canary
by Azurela
Summary: Why do I feel like a canary about to be swallowed by a cat?" Roxas asked. That smirk turned into a Cheshire grin and the blond swallowed hard. Axel- who indeed looked very much like a cat that had just found a new toy to play with- cocked his head to


Rating: **M**

A/N: Original idea-- There's a pet shop in Twilight Town with a peculiar pair of pets that must be sold together: A rather large orange cat with vivid green eyes and a beautiful yellow canary. You see- they simply refuse to be apart.

I'm deviating from that… almost entirely. Maybe I'll make a second chapter for the oneshot with that plot? A series? Idk.

Obtw, did you see that they added a new rating for obvservational purposes only? M/A? Haaaa here's hoping they don't ban the yaoi-and-or-lolrape-writers *cough*.

Speaking of yaoi-- if you don't like it, go away please.

Summary: "Why do I feel like a canary about to be swallowed by a cat?" Roxas asked. That smirk turned into a Cheshire grin and the blond swallowed hard.

Axel- who indeed looked very much like a cat that had just found a new toy to play with- cocked his head to the side innocently. "Why so worried, Thirteen? I won't swallow you whole, I promise." Roxas relaxed a bit, lowering his guard. The red-head lent in. "You're far too delectable for that," he whispered in the younger nobody's ear.

**The Cat and the Canary**

--

"_Roxas, this is Number VIII, Axel- the Flurry of Dancing Flames. Axel, this is Roxas, The Organization's newest member, Number XIII, The Key of Destiny. You will be showing him the ropes."_

That was the order, the command, how it all had started. How the destined pair had met.

Sapphire locked with emerald and the red-head rolled his eyes before looking away.

Axel crossed his arms at the thought of babysitting, halfway glaring at the blond once Xemnas was gone. "Don't think I'll be nice to you just because Xemnas told me to."

Roxas frowned, eyes narrowing. "Don't think I'll respect or listen to _you_ just because _I_ was told to," he replied, tone mocking. The red-head smirked, striding up to the blond, invading his personal space.

"You've got guts, kid."

"I'm not a kid!" Roxas snapped, blue eyes blazing. He froze when a wall of flames surrounded them.

"I like that about you," Axel whispered, green eyes flickering with excitement. "Maybe I'll enjoy having you around after all." Roxas didn't know what to say- what to do- as the red-head lent in closer. "C'mon, I'll give you a tour," he said, the flames immediately dying down. Roxas nodded dumbly, not wanting to set off the red-head again.

--

Once they got over their initial stubbornness –and Roxas stopped being scared shitless of the older Nobody- the blond and the red-head became friends. Best friends, actually.

It didn't take long before feelings blossomed, were confessed and they were much more than that.

--

The blond's eyes widened as he pressed back against the corridor's wall much like he had on the first day he'd met the red-head. It'd been several months since then. Four since the two had become lovers.

Axel's smirk widened to an even greater extent. "Why do I feel like a canary about to be swallowed by a cat?" Roxas asked. That smirk turned into a Cheshire grin and the blond swallowed hard.

Axel- who looked very much like a cat that had just found a new toy to play with- cocked his head to the side innocently. "Why so worried, Thirteen? I won't swallow you whole, I promise." Roxas relaxed a bit, lowering his guard. The red-head lent in. "You're far too delectable for that," he whispered in the younger nobody's ear.

Roxas gasped, face burning and trying to push the red-head away when something warm and wet traced his ear.

"_Idiot! Not in public!" _he whispered harshly. No one else knew and he wanted it to stay that way. The red-head chuckled.

"Why? No one else cares."

"I do!"

"Why?" Axel asked, their eyes locking. They widened when realization hit him then he laughed lightly, pressing their foreheads together. "You're so cute," he whispered.

"S-shut up," the blond replied, scoffing, his face flushing even deeper. The red-head smirked smugly, summoning a pathway trough the darkness and pulling the blond with him, inside.

"Is this less embarrassing?" Axel asked softly, wrapping his arms around Roxas once the path back to the Castle had closed. Roxas closed his eyes, nodding. They'd ended up in the darkness- between worlds.

"Yes." The red-head smirked again then closed the space between them. Their lips remained locked, innocently for a few moments before the blond responded.

Roxas relaxed his jaw after another moment of hesitation, allowing the older nobody's tongue to slip inside his mouth, greeting it readily with his own. Axel kissed the blond intensely then unexpectedly, pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Roxas breathed.

"I…" Axel said. "I know what I'm about to say is probably unexpected… but… I've wanted you… For a while now, and I don't know if I can contain myself if we continue- I already lose myself around you." Roxas closed his eyes, halfway smiling.

"Not so unexpected," he whispered, kissing the red-head briefly before pulling back. "I'm right here- if you want me, what are you waiting for?" Axel lifted the blond's chin forcibly and sapphire locked with emerald.

"You mean that?" he asked.

"I do," Roxas whispered. The red-head immediately locked their lips together once again, kissing the blond with renewed passion.

Neither Nobody seemed to care much that they were lip locked in the middle of nothing. Well they didn't, until a heartless attacked them.

"_What the hell?" _Axel growled when a dozen more appeared. Roxas sighed.

"They seem to _love_ me," he replied. Axel mentally cursed that Roxas was the keyblade wielder's nobody.

"I have a solution- mind a little heat?"

"….no, why?" Axel merely smirked, holding Roxas tightly just before a ring of fire surrounded them. Any heartless inside immediately caught fire. "Oh," Roxas replied as he question was answered. Axel's smirk widened.

"Now… where were we?" he asked, kissing the blond again. Roxas pulled back.

"You're going to leave that up?" he asked, referring to the fire.

"Yeah. I don't want any more interruptions," the red-head replied before attacking the blond's mouth aggressively.

"Y-you're burning up," Roxas panted, pulling back again and looking concerned.

"Don't worry, its normal," the red-head replied. The blond only looked halfway convinced but nodded and Axel cupped his cheek, kissing him again. Roxas closed his eyes, getting lost, but returned to his senses, a little surprised, when Axel unzipped his jacket.

Smirking, Roxas slipped out of the red-head's grasp, taking a few steps back, a knowing look on his face. Ever-so-slowly, he took off his jacket and gloves, letting them fall to the ground. He watched as Axel removed his own as well, revealing the clothing underneath.

The red-head stalked up to the blond, the look in his eyes predatory as he pushed the younger nobody to the ground. Sapphire locked with emerald as Roxas continued to watch the red-head, allowing him to straddle him.

Axel bent down, licking the blond's lips roughly, making him gasp. The red-head didn't waste any time and kissed Roxas, hungrily. Roxas, in turn, kissed the red-head back, just as needy. Tongues clashed again and again and soon, Roxas was overcome- his body temperature shooting up at an alarming rate. He was actually thankful when his shirt was raised and Axel stopped kissing him, beginning to work his way down the blond's neck, biting and sucking harshly as he went.

"_Ahh-ha, Axelll,"_ the blond moaned, gently tossing his head, side to the side. The red- head continued, making Roxas moan again and again, not stopping until he pulled the blond's shirt off, quickly removing his own before assaulting Roxas' mouth again.

Axel didn't pull away until he had to. "You really are a wonder, you know that?" the red-head whispered in Roxas' ear. The blond blushed.

"Don't say embarrassing things like that," he whispered back, gripping the red-head's soft, fiery hair.

"But it's true. Roxas, you're beautiful," he replied, sitting up and looking down at the blond. Roxas' blush deepened.

The red-head smiled before gripping Roxas' shoulders then bent back down. Axel kissed him gently before working his way down his chest, biting and licking as he went, making Roxas tremor and moan.

The red-head claimed one of the blond's nipples with his teeth, making him moan louder yet. It was a fact that the red-head seemed to love, and he switched to the other, running his tongue along and around it, making Roxas moan his name. When they were rigid, he pulled away, smirking as the blond made a noise of protest.

Axel's eyes lit up and he ground his hips into the smaller nobody's, making him cry out in ecstasy. "Like that, little one?" he whispered.

"Nng- yess," Roxas moaned as Axel unfastened his belt.

"Then you'll love this," he whispered, slipping his hand past Roxas' pants, gently stroking him. Roxas moaned loudly and that hand wrapped around him. "Sing for me," the red-head whispered lustfully, moving his hand faster and faster. And Roxas did- moaning louder with each tug.

Just when the blond felt himself coming close to releasing, the red-head stopped. Roxas watched through half lidded eyes, panting heavily, as the red-head shifted, removing the rest of his clothing. The younger Nobody reached up, unbuttoning Axel's pants and helping him undress as well.

Each stared at the other's body for a moment in awe then Axel bent down, something raw coming across his features as he kissed the blond with renewed intensity.

"Axel, please-" Roxas half begged, half whispered, breaking it off. The red-head pressed two fingers to the blond's lips, silencing him.

"Suck," he commanded. The blond did as he was told, gently sucking on the red-head's fingers. When they were thoroughly coated, he pulled them out and repositioned his hand. "Hold your legs," the red-head said softly. He kissed Roxas gently once he had, running his fingers along the blond's entrance all the while, making his entire body tremor from anticipation.

Slowly, one of the red-head's digits slipped inside and Roxas' body spasmed at the foreign touch. "Lift your legs higher and relax," the red-head whispered. Roxas gasped when another finger slipped inside, joining the first. "How're you feeling? Are you alright?"

"Yes- but it feels weird…"

"Don't worry, that'll change soon enough," the older nobody whispered.

Slowly Axel began to move his fingers around as if searching for something. He stopped when Roxas moaned loudly, trembling again as he gripped his legs more tightly. Axel smirked. "Right there?" he asked, brushing against that spot ever so slowly.

"_Ahh! Yesss-"_Roxas whimpered. The red-head smirked, beginning to thrust his fingers in and out, hitting that spot every time, making Roxas moan each time.

The red-head paused, slipping in a third finger, making Roxas whimper. "Shh," he whispered, kissing the blond and sliding his fingers in deeper. He paused momentarily when Roxas winced then resumed the thrusting. Soon, Roxas forgot about the pain, giving in to the probing fingers that were stretching him as the pleasurable feelings won out.

When he felt that the younger nobody had been prepared well enough, the red-head pulled his fingers out then put a hand to either side of the blond, peering down at him. "Are you ready? It's not too late to stop."

"Yes," Roxas answered without hesitation.

The red-head smiled slightly, repositioning himself in between Roxas' legs. Carefully, he raised the blond and pressed against him. Roxas' eyes widened as something hot and hard began to slide inside of him. He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip to keep from screaming as Axel continued. The red-head stopped.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be- j-just hurry and do it."

Roxas whimpered as Axel sank in farther then began to pull out and push back in slowly but moaned when the red-head hit that spot again and again and- as if on cue- Axel moved faster.

Roxas cried out- shaking, completely overcome, as the speed of the thrusts increased and one of the red-head's hands found his unattended erection, pumping it in time to the thrusting. "A-Axel," he choked out, _"I'm gonna- ah-ah-HA-!"_ he barely managed before Axel locked their lips together. _"Mmn-AXEL!"_ the blond screamed, his voice echoing trough he darkness as he came all over the red-head's hand.

"Nng-Roxassss," the red-head moaned in reply as the blond's muscles constricted around him. He thrust several more times before coming as well, collapsing on top of the smaller boy.

The red-head pulled out and they both lay there for a few moments, panting.

"I…" Roxas whispered, breaking the silence.

"You?" Axel asked.

"I… don't care what Xemnas says- I'm in love with you. I can feel it." Axel stared, his green eyes widened, as Roxas' arms wrapped around him and he was pulled closer before the blond nuzzled into his chest.

The red-head knew it was true- a side effect of Roxas being Sora's nobody was that he could actually feel. Axel closed his eyes and the two lay like that for a long time. When he was certain the blond had fallen asleep, he reopened his eyes.

"I… think I love you too," he whispered, kissing the younger nobody softly. The blond made him feel- made him know what it was like to have a heart. And he really did think… that he was falling in love with Roxas.

Slowly, the red-head stood and put his clothes back on. Carefully, he wrapped the blond in his organization jacket then summoned a pathway through the darkness and carried Roxas- and their belongings- back to the Castle.

--

Axel smirked as Roxas came into his office the next day. Xemnas had assigned him paperwork and he'd been at it since early that morning, so the blond was a welcome relief. Roxas stopped short.

"What?"

"Good morning, my little songbird."

Roxas blushed furiously. Axel's smirk widened. It took him a few moments, but the blond straightened and after taking a deep breath, strode toward the older nobody slowly, eyes narrowing.

"Good morning, _kitten_," he replied, gripping the desk and leaning in dangerously close. Axel blinked, surprised at the new nickname.

"Why exactly am I a kitten?"

"Because," Roxas said, coming round to the other side of the desk, purposefully slowly and sitting on the red-head's paperwork. "You're just like a cat," he whispered as he lent in.

"Wanna play, kitty?"

"You're asking for it," the red-head replied.

Roxas smirked. "I know." He gasped in surprise when Axel grabbed his waist and pulled him onto his lap, knocking the papers onto the floor, and into a kiss. The blond tremored, moaning as the red-head deepened the kiss, barely able to breathe.

Soon, their jackets were unzipped and their chests pressed together, each wanting –needing- to feel skin pressed against skin, kissing all the while. And as they did, Roxas thought of something and pulled back laughing. When he looked at Axel, he saw that the red-head had raised an eyebrow.

"We really are like a cat and a canary aren't we?" Roxas asked amusedly. "I'm your songbird and you're my kitty-cat, just _dying_ to devour me whole."

"What if I am?" Axel asked reaching into the blond's jacket, his hands running along his smooth skin. Roxas laughed again before kissing the red-head slowly.

"How cliché," he whispered, referring to his previous statement as he pulled back. The blond reached up, gripping that mane of fiery hair, pressing their foreheads together. "Come find me when you're done and I just might let you," he whispered.

"Why not now?" Roxas laughed lightly.

"I have a mission with Demyx." He was surprised when the red-head gripped his sides tightly, looking concerned.

"Come back safe, okay?" Roxas smiled.

"I promise."

--

-The End-

A/N: Felt like writing a drabble/ oneshot cos like I said- feelin' down. The idea's old/ got put off but was still in my head. Question is; did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know? I'd appreciate it oh so very much.


End file.
